YellowHead Martins
'YellowHead Martins '''is the eponymous protagonist of ''YellowHead. He is Rusty's pet cat. In "The Court Part II," he gets sentenced to death by the Scratch Cat. He is revived in "The Void Part III." Appearance YellowHead is a dark yellow Blockhead cat. He is a recolor of BluHead. He has a blocky appearance. His head and body are rectangular. His limbs are slightly detached from his body. His body is white in the middle. His arms are triangular. He has a tail with a white tip at the end. First and second design In his first design, YellowHead had no pupils and had solid colors. He was directly based off of BluHead. He gains pupils for his second design in "The Fact Factor." Third design His third redesign shows the result of the train crash in "The Accident." He has now gained metal parts on his face to cover up his injuries, and he now has a glowing artificial eye. The eye changes colors depending on his emotions. Fourth design His look changed after "Wrong Side Of The Bed," when the world turns normal again. For his fourth redesign, his metal plate covers up his entire artificial eye, and his limbs are now more rounded and less polygonal. The radial gradient on his pupil is now removed. Fifth design In "The Void Part III," when staying in The Void, he gets a new flat-design look. He is no longer a cyborg, and now has more detailed fur and green pupils. Personality YellowHead is a nice, cheerful, yet naive cat. He tends to be over enthusiastic at times. At times, he can be viewed as ignorant. However, he usually tries help his friends and cares deeply about his town Redville, no matter how dingy and dull it is, he will still protect it. Despite this, he can be logical at times with eminent threat, similar to Rusty, such as in "Always Wear Your Helmet" where he was mad at Bob for giving him a faulty helmet, or "The Court Part I," where he is confused when PencilGalleryInc gives him a birthday present when it isn't his birthday. He also knew when danger was about, such as "Attack of Elmo," as he put himself in front of danger to help save the citizens of the town. He has a phobia of cars thanks to taking Drivers' Ed. This is demonstrated in "CARS." He also hates school, as shown in "Back To School". After "The Court," he was sentenced to death and insulted by everyone. Afterwards, he spent a year stuck in The Void. After "The Void Part III," he becomes negative at times frequently. He is aware when others use him, especially with BluHead. He gets annoyed easily at people, such as Orange. Relationships Rusty YellowHead is Rusty's pet cat. Their relationship can be described as that of an older brother, caregiver or a father figure. Despite being annoyed easily, Rusty is notably more lenient with YellowHead. However, Rusty is still frequently annoyed by YellowHead's antics. Despite this, Rusty keeps him around to give him company. When YellowHead dies after "The Court Part II," Rusty is shown to be depressed in his absence. Whether his influence is bad or not is questionable, since starting from "The Game", he becomes more hostile, especially towards YellowHead's best friend, Orange. Orange Orange is YellowHead's best friend. They frequently hang out together, such as in "Ideas," "Standing Up School," and "The Future of Everything." Orange also accompanies YellowHead in "The Court." In Season 4, YellowHead gets increasingly annoyed at Orange's obnoxious behavior, such as when he tries to hit on Aiyana in "The Future of Everything." In The Game, YellowHead finally loses his patience, and injures Orange. For a short time, their friendship is shattered. However, in The Penitence, their friendship is repaired. Bob Bob is friends with YellowHead. However, in "Always Wear Your Helmet," Bob makes YellowHead crash. It is questionable if they are still friends. BluHead YellowHead was friends with BluHead. However, their relationship deteriorates after "Sandwiches!," when BluHead said he was coming for him. In "Scatman BluHead?," BluHead goes Scatman in front of YellowHead. YellowHead responds by calling the cops, getting BluHead arrested. In "The Court Part I," YellowHead gets sent to court. He is shocked to find out it is BluHead, suggesting a former friendship. BluHead says that YellowHead is just a recolor. In Part II, the trial ends with YellowHead's death sentence. In "The Void Part III," BluHead comes inside The Void and meets YellowHead, offering to let him escape. However, YellowHead doesn't accept and says BluHead is still self-centered, only wants to save him to get his ego back. BluHead tries to give him an apology letter, but he simply rips it apart in anger. When BluHead leaves, YellowHead looks at the letter and realizes how sad BluHead has been. He then comes up to him and accepts his apology, and they share a handshake, resuming their friendship. In Season 4, BluHead has seemed to disappear from YellowHead's life. He seems to miss him in a great amount, as well as regret. He has hallucinations of him in his mind. Lloviant As not much can be said between these two, their relationship is highly negative towards Lloviant's side. Lincoln YellowHead has not shared anything about Lincoln, but has been shown slightly thankful for him supporting him and having his back with being in an argument with Firey and Lloviant. This is also during The Court Part II. Aiyana YellowHead tries to apologize to her after Orange hits on her. In "The Penitence," YellowHead asks for her help to fix his broken relationship with Orange. He befriends her, and they are later shown hanging out to lock up the Principle. Labyrinth YellowHead is initially confused with Labyrinth's presence. When Labyrinth introduces himself as a master of time, YellowHead is shocked in awe. However, YellowHead becomes angry that Labyrinth started The Void and threatens to stop him. Appearances Season 1 * "Where Is He?" (debut) * "The Fact Factor" * "Riot Speech" * "Bagel" * "This Can Be a Major Annoyance" Season 2 YellowHead appears in every Season 2 animation except "Black Friday In a Nutshell." *"The Giant" *"Ideas" *"The Accident" *"Always Wear Your Helmet" *"Back To School" *"Attack of Elmo" *"Ye Olde Film" *"Geometry In A Nutshell" *"Sandwiches!" *"A Weird Commercial for Pringles" *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Scatman BluHead?" *"Can I Have Some?" *"1 Year On Scratch!" *"Standing Up School" *"CARS" *"Well oops" *"The Photo" *"New Years" Season 3 YellowHead is not seen in Season 3 after he dies in “The Court Part II.” He finally appears in the season finale, “The Void Part III,” where he appears again for the first time, with a new look. * "The Court Part I" * "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" (flashback) * "The Court Part II" * "The Void Part III" Season 4 YellowHead appears in every Season 4 animation except "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4," "Happy Christmas and Have a Merry New Year," and "The Commercial." * "Two Thousand and Eighteen" * "The Future Of Everything" * "Valentines" * "The Fortune" * "Cartoonist" * "The Game" * "The Penitence" * "68 Stars" * "Halloween" Gallery Designs File:YellowHead Debut.svg|YellowHead's first design; a recolor of BluHead. File:YellowHead V2.svg|YellowHead's second design. File:Yellow Head Happy.svg|YellowHead's third design, after becoming a cyborg in "The Accident." File:YellowHead V4 waving.svg|YellowHead's fourth design. File:YellowHead V5.svg|YellowHead's fifth and current design, after being transformed in The Void. Emotions File:Yellow Head V4.svg|YellowHead happy. File:Yellow Head Angry.svg|YellowHead angry. File:Yellow Head Sad.svg|YellowHead sad. File:Yellow Head Confused.svg|YellowHead confused. Trivia * His third design was made by -KatanaChannel-. * His last name, along with Rusty's, was revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the mailbox fell off. * YellowHead was the first character to have a massive injury (The Accident) and the first to die (The Court Part II) ** He is later revived in "The Void Part III," and planning on returning in Season 4. Fannua gets sentenced to death as a replacement. * His death was incredibly controversial, leading to a lot of salty fans. * He was stated to have a crush on a human.Comment by -YellowHead- replying to comment by VanillaPeppermint on -YellowHead-'s profile However, this was scrapped. ** This was later confirmed to be the human girl shown in the background in "The Court Part II."Comment by BullRusterXxl15 * He sounds older after getting revived in "The Void Part III." * He is a Christian.For Diamond Errors * Since his third redesign, when he faces the left side of the screen, his artificial eye and metal plate would be on the right side of his face, and the gradients of his body would also be incorrect. ** The error with the head has been fixed for his fourth redesign, however, the gradient on his body has not. * In his fifth appearance, he often has a small brown spot on the corner of his pupil. References External Links * Yellow Head V4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Students